Halloween Scare!
by JuicyJams
Summary: Sonny's friends think she isn't the one to scare anybody. Finding this out, she decides to give them the scare of a lifetime. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! 3-Shot Channy included. Rated T because K is for losers
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's Ivey with a new story. For those of you who, are waiting for updates on 'Camping is So Random'. Don't worry, it's coming. Here's 3-shot for Halloween. So enjoy the show**

**Sonny's POV**

'What about her?' asks Grady as he points to some girl.

'Kimberly Turner, she has angry issues' says Chad, we all looked at her and suddenly she put on a hockey mask, pulled out a chainsaw, and started it. We all shuttered at the scene. Right now I'm in the cafeteria, sitting on Chad's lap, helping my castmates find dates. Tomorrow is the Condor Studios' Halloween Ball, and according to them, if you don't have a date you're a loser.

'You know guys; you don't really need a date to the ball.' I tell them

'You're just saying that because, Chad already asked you.' Says Nico

'Ok, that's part of it' I say as Chad kisses my cheek 'But, you could just go as friends, you know' They looked at each other and said

'Nah!'

'Ugh, I give up'

'Well, I can't wait any more, I'm going to talk to Kimberly' said Grady as he pulled out his breath spray and sprayed some in his mouth. Then almost as soon as he walked over, he's was running out of the cafeteria, with Kimberly in hot pursuit of him.

'Hey, so guess what, I got some new pranks for Halloween' says Zora

'Cool, can I help out' Everybody just looks at me weirdly. 'What?'

'Sonny, these are full-scale pranks, your idea of scary is fly in a ice cube' says Zora

'Yah, you're too good-hearted to pull our kind of pranks' says Nico. _ Ouch, feelings much_

'So basically you guys are saying that I couldn't scare all of you to death, if my life depended on it' I say

'Yah, pretty much.' They all say at the same time

'Well, you got another thing coming' I say

**Chad's POV**

'Well, you got another thing coming.' Says Sonny. _What does she mean by that?_

'What do you mean by that?' I ask her

'You'll see tomorrow' she says. Then she got out of my lap and walked into the hall.

'Okay, weird, but Sonny isn't that type of girl. Right?' says Tawni.

'Yah, totally!' we all say at the same time

'You never know' says Sonny. We all jump at the sound of her voice. _Where did she come from?_ ' You know, Zora not the only one who knows that trick

**So, like it? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me I would appreciate. Rate like this:**

**Jaden Smith: Hate it**

**Bruno Mars: It's Okay**

**Justin Bieber: Like it**

**Taylor Lautner: Love it**

**Next Chapter: Coming out soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess What? This is new chapter for Halloween Scare! **

**Oh, you already knew that. Awkward. Well anyway enjoy the chapter.**

**U****^.-.^****U**

**Chad's POV**

Me and the randoms were walking to the Prop House. They had already found dates to the ball, so all they needed now were the right costumes. As we neared, I started to smell cookies, not just any cookies, Sonny's special triple-chocolate cookies. I could tell the randoms could smell them to. We all looked at each other and said

'COOKIES!' Then we ran into the Prop House to find Sonny putting icing on some of the cookies at the counter. We all started to run up to the table and grab a cookie. But, before we could, Sonny stopped what she was doing, and jumped over the counter and put out her hand out signaling us to stop. We all skidded to a stop, but ended up in a pile, with me on the bottom.

'Guys, you're squishing me here' I said but it sounded kind of muffled because of my face was buried in the carpet.

'Sorry' they all said as they got off of me. Then they helped me up.

'What do you guys think you're doing?' asked Sonny

'Getting a cookie' we said simultaneously

'No you're not, these are for the Halloween Ball tomorrow, Mr. Condor asked me to make 500 of these. So you will just have to wait' she said going back to what she was doing.

'Ugh, fine' I said _I know where this is going_

'Fine' she said

'Good'

'Good'

'So we're good?'

'Oh, no we're not, I need to finish these cookies' she said icing the cookies.

'Well I already know what I'm going as for the ball, Princess Cindy' said Tawni

'Great, just great, I was going to go as Snowy, now I need a different costume' said Sonny

'I'm going as the baby from the 'Making Babies Cry' sketch' says Zora

'That rules out Sicky Vicky'

'We're going as twin wizards' Nico and Grady said at the same time.

'I'm going as—'I said until I was cut off by Sonny saying

'Mackenzie from Mackenzie Falls'

'M'lady knows me so well' I started to look at the patterns on her cookies. On some of them was the Condor Studios logo. Some had the logos from different shows that shoot really good at this type of art. But on some of them were a portrait of an old man. **(Link on Profile)**

'Sonny, who's that?' I said pointing to the man in the picture.

'Oh, that's Timothy Jonathan Condor, the founder of Condor Studios.'

'But, why is he on your cookies?'

'Because, tomorrow is the day of his rising—'she said before covered her mouth realizing what she said

'His rising-, Sonny, what are you hiding from us?' Zora asked

'Nothing' she said, but in her high voice. We all gave her a look. 'Ok, fine I'll tell.' We all sat down. 'Well, Timothy was the founder of Condor Studios 125 years ago. He was a secretive man, nobody knew why. Not even his family. Then on the first Halloween ball of Condor Studios, something terrible happened. He turns out he was plotting to kill innocent people, one's who ridiculed him, all his life on that very night at the ball. But before he could one of his main stars, Rosalinda Monroe, found out and killed him by burning him to the stake. But, right before he died, he swore revenge on Rosalinda and he said his ghost would come back and kill her descendents on the eve of the Halloween 125 years later.' We all looked at her like she was crazy, one because Rosalinda is one of her ancestors ' Yah but who believes in ghost stories, not me well bye, I got to finish these cookies.' She got up and pecked me on the cheek and gather up her cookie supplies and left. We all looked at each before Zora spoke up

'Guys, she could just be lying, I mean she could just be trying to scare'

'Yah, totally' we all said at the same time

'Yah, but Sonny's not one to tell ghost stories like that? Right? What if it's real?' said Grady worried

**Sonny's POV**

'Yah, but Sonny's not one to tell ghost stories like that? Right? What if it's real?' said Grady worried

_I got them right where I want them._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy's it the final chapter *tear* I hope you enjoy!**

**^ Chad's POV^**

Me and randoms were at the Halloween Ball near the punch bowl, waiting for Sonny. The ball started twenty minutes. The randoms' dates had decided to go on the dance floor while we waited for Sonny. Sonny is usually never late where could she be. Suddenly a new song came on 'You Can look but don't Touch'

**I know you're watchin' when you see me walkin' down the hall  
Don't get to close to me 'cause baby boy I'll make you fall  
The bell rings at a quarter to four  
and everybody comes back for more  
I know I'm drivin' you totally insane  
but boys you gotta hear what I'm sayin'**

As the chorus came on the doors suddenly opened. We all looked towards the doors, and my jaw dropped instantly. It was Sonny, in her mystery costume. She was wearing a red halter top, with a white skirt and tan belt, with green sandals and tiara on her head. **(Link on Profile) **She was looking around at she spotted us and smiled. People started to part, so she could go through. The moment felt like it was going by in slow motion. Then finally she reached us and said

'Hola mis Amigos!'

'Sonny, you look wow!' I said still in awe

'Gracias!'

'So what exactly are you supposed to be' asked Tawni

'Reina de América Latina' Sonny said like we actually understand Spanish. We gave her a 'What' look

'The Queen of Latin America, I'm embracing my heritage, so like it?'

'Love it!' says Tawni 'Well now that we're all here, let's dance' We all walked to the dance floor and dance for like an hour.

Sonny said she was going to get a drink. Almost as soon as she left us, the lights went off, and we heard a terrifying shriek. I could tell me and the randoms were thinking the same thing, the ghost of Timothy Jonathan Condor. Zora took out a flashlight and we ran over to the punch bowl. When, we got over there, Sonny's tiara was there, but not her. I looked closer and saw a tiny puddle of something red, Blood.

'Mhaw, haw haw haaawwwww' came an unknown voice. Everybody looked up and saw a shadowy green figure with a knife in his hand, and the knife had blood on it. I picked up one of Sonny's cookies, the figure looked exactly like the man on the cookie.

' I have finally gotten my revenge on Rosalinda's descendant, now for the revenge on my ridiculers' He towards me and the randoms. We're next. We looked at each other and ran for the door. But, all of a sudden, it slammed shut. We ran over to the other exit, but that door slammed shut too.

I looked behind us and the ghost was coming closer. We all huddled together and shut our eyes, scared for our lives.

'This is going to be good.' said the ghost as he raised his knife. We all screamed as loud as we could.

'Okay, guys I think they've had enough!' I heard a voice say, it sounded like Sonny. I stopped screaming and opened my eyes slowly. I saw right in front of me, my Sonny, as alive as she ever could be.

'Sonny' I said in amazement, the randoms stopped screaming and opened their eyes. They were amazed too.

'In the flesh'

'How- what' She took out a bullhorn and turned around and said

'And that's a wrap people!' The light came back on and some people I didn't know came out of the shadows, one of them dressed as Timothy.

'Okay, what's going on here?' asked Grady

' I scared you guys to death, didn't I?'

'Uh yah, I mean why would you do that?' asked Nico

'Because, you guys said I couldn't do that if my life depended on it.'

'Oooohhhh' we said simultaneously

'Yah, but I couldn't do it alone, I had helped from my Palm Woods friends' she said as the people I didn't know came forward. Then I recognized them.

'You're Big Time Rush and Triple Threat'

'Yup I'm Kendall; this is Jo, Camille, Carlos, James, Logan and Stephanie'

'Stephanie is the scream queen of the Palm Woods, so she was the other mastermind of the plan.' Says Sonny

'What about the ghost?' asked Tawni

'It was an optical illusion' says Logan

'And the blood' asks Zora

'Easy, it was fake blood' says Jo holding up a tube of red liquid

'The story?' I ask

'I made it up' says Sonny

'The shriek?' asked Grady

'Oh, that was me. AAAAHHHHH!' says Camille. Yah that was her.

'So, is there something you guys want to say to me?' says Sonny

'We're sorry, Sonny' we all said in unison

'You're forgiven, so let's get back to partying!' she said into the bullhorn. Then 'Thriller' by Michael Jackson came on and everybody dances for the rest of the night.

**So, what do you think. I know the ending is kind of rushed, but I needed to finish soon, so it would get out in time for you guys to read it. Thanks for reading! And Check out Camping is So Random! **


End file.
